the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris
Osiris — seen in Archangel's Enigma Character Description Older brother of Archangel Alexander, Osiris is an ancient angel who gained the ability to meld in a past Cascade. He was killed by Alexander after Naasir ate his heart and liver. About Species * Angel Powers & Abilities * Melding — combining things together Weaknesses * unable to father angel children Occupation / Position / Title * Archagel * Cadre Habitat / Residence / Origins * Persia? Character / Personality / Motivations * killed the young of many species without compunction. That was one of the many reasons he had to die—why Alexander had to execute him. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Physical Description * Silver eyes, the rest unknown. Connections * Family: * Brother: Alexander * Consorts: multiple concubines * Experimental Victim: Naasir * Executioner: Alexander * Enemies: Raphael Other Details * According to his diaries, it began by chance.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 48 * Naasir always thought Raphael had executed him—learned it was Alexander after he got older. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Biography / History This secton has spoilers for book eight: Archangel's Enigma... Much is unknown about Osiris and he was unable to father an angelic child on one of his concubines, mercifully. He became a melder during a past Cascade event and is thought to have created most hybrid plant species in the GH world. He found an urchin boy and took him to his lab; it was when his hunting dog ran into the room that he had a "glorious moment of genius" and tried to meld the dog and boy right then and there. It didn't work so started to experiment with combining animals and people to form a living chimera. He killed 6,000 in his quest with only one whole chimera surviving, Naasir. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 48 He was discovered by Raphael via a courier who'd seen more than he should and by the time Raphael found Naasir the chimera, he had eaten Osiris' heart and liver, after Alexander had executed him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 48''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33-5 Raphael told Naasir to stop, that he should not eat that meat.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Alexander * Naasir * Ancients * Melding * Chimera * Raphael Events in the Series ''If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir recalls how Osiris hurt and murdered thousands of children. In the village, Naasir tells Tarek, and Andromeda, that Osiris Made him. Quotes : “Whatever our later disagreements,” Raphael had said to Naasir a hundred years earlier, “Alexander and I always agreed that Osiris had to die.” A grim tone that echoed the hard line of his jaw. “Alexander’s older brother wasn’t insane. He was just wired wrong and he committed infanticide on a horrific level. Simply because he killed the children of mortals and animals didn’t make his crimes any less terrible—he wiped out entire species in his obsession.” : Naasir knew Osiris would’ve loved to have had an immortal child on whom to experiment—stronger, less apt to die on him—but he’d never been able to father one on the concubines he kept far from his stronghold and only rarely visited. And even he hadn’t been arrogant enough to kidnap an angelic child.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 : “Alexander didn’t Make me,” Naasir said, answering the unasked question. “It was his brother, Osiris.” ... Andromeda sucked in a breath as Tarek’s expression turned deadly. “Osiris was purged from the family line, all traces of him erased.” ... “Except me,” Naasir said unworriedly. ... “Except you.” An unblinking gaze. “How did you survive the destruction of all that was Osiris?” ... “I helped that destruction along,” Naasir said before he drank from the glass. “I ate his liver and his heart.” A sideways look at Andromeda. “Osiris kept me hungry to test my strength.” ... Andromeda closed her hand over his. “'Then he was a stupid angel who deserved to get eaten'.”''Archangel's Enigma'', ch. 33 See Also * Ancients Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Ancients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains and Enemies‎